


Heart(ache)

by Janekfan



Series: TMAHC [7]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Arguing, Biting, Conflict Resolution, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exhaustion, Fear, Fighting, Hiding, Hurt/Comfort, Intrusive Thoughts, Jon is just at the end of his poor rope, M/M, Martin is best boy, Panic Attacks, Self-Harm, Starvation, Stress, TMAHC, TMAHCweek, accidental compulsion, tea is Martin's love language, they need so much therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26199034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janekfan/pseuds/Janekfan
Summary: Jon ruins everything.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: TMAHC [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894246
Comments: 36
Kudos: 368





	Heart(ache)

**Author's Note:**

> Intense descriptions of a panic attack.

“You, you, you want to say something, Martin, so just say it!” 

“I won’t, not while we’re both upset.” Martin gestured tiredly, somehow keeping his temper even as Jon flickered lightning quick between all of his emotions seemingly at once. “Not when you’re like this.” _Like this _, was pacing the length of the sitting room, shaking top to toe, each and every muscle stretched taut as a bow string. He felt out of control, like a war was waging inside his chest and there was no space, no way out.__

__“I didn’t.”_ _

__He hadn’t._ _

__Because Martin had to bodily intercept him and drag him away from the child harboring the fear he practically tasted on the recycled air in the market. But he hadn’t. He, he _wouldn’t_. _ _

__But he would, wouldn’t he. When his tentative control over the horror roiling just under his skin snapped. When he ate, and ate, and _ate_ up their fears and haunted their dreams until the empty, desolate abyss inside him stopped _hurting_. _ _

__“I know. But it was a close thing and I’m. I’m tired, Jon.” He pinched his nose, glasses riding up on his forehead. “A _child_ , Jon. A child.” _ _

__Logically. The part of Jon that still existed _logically_ knew this wasn’t easy on Martin. Knew it was impossible. Knew that this hunger was taking advantage of the man he’d been before this and exacerbating all the worst parts of himself._ _

__And he let it. Some days._ _

__Because it was easier._ _

__It had always been easier to be alone._ _

__Trust Martin to keep coming back and Jon to keep letting him; craving him like a drug, the only one that could quell the ravenous voice whispering in his ear all those seductive, cloying promises of freedom and power and Knowledge of all things._ _

__But Martin would never be able to understand how deep the dark went and how much of it was Jon himself and it was shameful that he couldn’t tell where he ended and the Eye began and Martin could never _understand_. Wonderful, beautiful Martin asked how he could help and Jon didn’t know because nothing helped except that which he tried so hard not to take. _ _

__God. He was tired of being a burden._ _

__Tired of being helpless._ _

__Tired of losing bits and pieces to that covetous pit._ _

__And he was just so _angry_. _ _

__Static filled his head and he realized he was holding it in both hands, tugging at his greying hair and Martin was still talking but he didn’t understand what he was saying. Could only pick up on the displeased nature of his tone._ _

__Martin was upset. Jon made him upset._ _

__He couldn’t breathe._ _

__“Jon.” And he didn’t _deserve_ the concern in his voice._ _

__“You were going to say something. Before. Please.” Jon couldn’t feel his hands. His arms were numb._ _

__“Not now.” But he needed it now. He needed to know so he could fix this._ _

__“Martin--” He was turning away. Leaving. He was _leaving_. _ _

__“No, Jon.” He could. Fix. He could fix this. He just needed to_ Know_. If he _Knew_ he could fix this. Then Martin wouldn’t leave. He wouldn’t leave if he could just fix what he broke. He just needed to _Know_. 

“ _Tell me_!” Despite the desperate fracture in his voice, the compulsion was like a physical blow and Jon grieved it the instant he spoke but the damage was already done. Dangerous satisfaction that didn’t belong to him flooded his mouth with salt. 

Time slowed. 

Jon watched (because that was all he ever did) in horror as Martin struggled against the Eye’s power, _his_ power, before his answer erupted from his throat like a gout of acid.

“I hate that you’re like this!” Martin clapped both hands over his mouth, hurt, and confusion, and disappointment welling up in his eyes as Jon turned tail and ran into the night. 

There were no shortage of places to hide in the highlands and quick as he could, Jon wedged himself, trembling fit to shake apart, under the shadows of a fallen stone wall before the hysterical sob fighting to break free wrenched itself painfully from the dead center of his chest. 

And once it was set free there was no way to stop, not even when he became light headed from the lack of air, not when he knocked his head against the stones with his frantic rocking back and forth, curled up as small as he could get. He couldn’t stop _crying_ , hyperventilating between his knees, the mocking laughter of his _god_ echoing in the hollows of his mind.

It’s over.

Over.

I’m alone.

I’m alone.

I can’t do this alone. 

I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry. 

Hard, Job bit into the skin between his thumb and index finger, muffing himself with the bite and begging the pain, this new pain, this different pain, to cut through the noise taking up all his spaces, stealing away his control and he’s had so little of it lately. This time he slotted a knuckle between his teeth until he tasted blood. 

Again. 

Again. 

Until his paralyzed lungs heaved in a great breath and dizzied him with it. 

Until the panting slowed. 

Again. 

Until each hand was covered in healing, bruising, bleeding marks of his own making.

Until he could think again. 

Until the shame blossomed in him and he cried anew, cutting the edge of his pinky on an incisor. Anything to stop _feeling_ for just one moment. He sank in on himself, making himself somehow smaller amongst the rubble boxing him in, resting his hot, hot forehead against the chilly stone. He could feel the cold seeping in, could see his breath on each exhale and took to counting each plume until the only thing he was left with was an aching exhaustion down deep in his string-and-stick bones.

Sodding blighter. 

You never stop when you should. Always pushing. 

Always needing more than someone gave. Never grateful for what he was given. Selfish. Martin would realize sooner or later, that Jon needed more than he had any right. 

And now.

Martin, sweet, kind, beautiful Martin, would let him down gently. Explain that he hadn’t known how much of himself Jon would try and take. That he hadn’t known the depths of his greed and couldn’t allow Jon to use him up. He would be sorry.

And then he would leave. 

And the idea that Jon found a certain comfort in the familiar order of these things, knew what to _expect_ , was sickest of all. 

Tears slipped down his cheeks, dripped off his chin, and Jon didn’t know whether the furious shuddering was from the temperature or the residual shock of his panic attack. As he continued to calm, the Eye flickered and danced along to the thrum of the insect song all around him, identifying each species, genus, family, order, latin name, who discovered each one and when; the list was infinite. Jon let it have its fun, blinking slowly, wondering absently who’s dreams he’d lurk through if he just fell asleep right here. 

He was contemplating that very thing when he heard Martin’s voice calling out and Jon knew if he stayed still he wouldn’t be found and considered doing just that, not knowing how he could ever face him again after what he’d done. The beam of a torch swept over the wall and Jon heard quiet cursing as Martin tripped and almost lost his footing. 

He would hurt himself stumbling around out here in the dark looking for Jon so scrubbing his face free of any tears, he stood on unsteady legs, limping forward filled to bursting with regret and shame. 

“Martin.” 

“Oh, _Christ_ , Jon.” He whirled, hand clutched over a pounding heart no doubt and watched him scan him up and down, expression forcibly neutral and more tears rolled down his cheeks. Wordlessly, Martin bundled him up in his coat and warmth engulfed him as he was led back to the cabin by the hand settled against the small of his back. 

He was sat in a chair in the tiny kitchen and Martin made no motion to take his coat so he hunched himself up inside it to watch him putter around preparing tea. Jon knew better than to interrupt. Could tell he was angry by the clipped movements, his stiff shoulders. He swallowed, pushing down the panic. Martin had every right to be mad. To yell at him. To hurt him if he needed to. It wasn’t fair to manipulate him with more tears. 

He would be patient. He would wait. Because Martin needed him to wait and he didn’t wait last time.

Jumping when the mug was set in front of him, Jon waited until Martin settled across from him, watching his body language, noticing how he wouldn’t meet his eyes. Noticed how he relaxed after the first sip. 

“I’m--”

“Drink your tea, please, Jon.” Terse, but not unkind. Until now, Jon had kept his hands hidden in the long sleeves. The bites were healing. Quickly. They weren’t gone. And Martin would see if he reached for the porcelain in front of him. 

Would he be mad? 

“Breathe, Jon.” How? When he’d ruined the only thing good he had and that knowing was crushing him like he’d been crushed in the Buried. “You’re freezing, love.” Jon’s eyes went wide in surprise, welled up. Spilled over. “Drink your tea.” Softly, like he was coaxing a cornered animal. Ashamed, he looked down at the surface of the worn table speckled with his tears, and reached out his hands, closing his eyes at the sharp intake of breath. He couldn’t look. Too afraid of what he’d see and I don’t need to Know, thank you very much, please, _stop_. 

The first swallow began to thaw him from the inside, out, and it was made just how he liked it and suddenly he was crying so hard he could barely finish, gasping like a fish out of water for just a whisper of air, sore from the effort. He was strung out, a _wreck_ , scarcely keeping it together, _not_ keeping it together. And suddenly he was being pressed against Martin’s chest, one hand gently holding his head in place, the other running up and down his back as he fought himself for permission to _breathe_.

This wasn’t fair. This wasn’t supposed to happen. _He_ hurt Martin.

And again, he made it all about him.

It was always about him. 

“Let’s get these washed up, okay?” 

Savlon and plasters applied, Martin settled them both on the couch, tugging Jon against him and pulling a blanket over the both of them. 

“I’m so, so, s’s’sorry.” Martin sighed heavily, carding fingers through Jon’s hair when he tensed up at the sound. 

“I know.” 

“H’how can I--?”

“I’m sorry, too. I was so scared for that child.” 

“I kn’know.” Jon pushed away so he could look at Martin. “I’ll do better. I won’t. I won’t go into the village.” Just please, please don't leave me here alone. Martin pressed a kiss against his forehead. 

“You’re doing your best.” While falling so, so short. 

“Do you.” Jon licked dry lips. “You hate--”

“I don’t hate you, darling.” Jon buried his face in Martin’s jumper. “I hate seeing you struggling because I can’t help you.”

“You do help.” Muffled by the soft yarn. “You’re the only thing that _does_ help and I. I.”

“Made a mistake. And you hurt me. But, Jon? It doesn’t mean I’m leaving.” The relief was heady, overwhelming. “Next time, because there will be one, that’s just how this all works. Next time you need to listen when I tell you I need some time.” Jon nodded. “Good. Well, that’s a start then.” 

“That’s it?” 

“For now.” Martin hugged him tightly. Jon tentatively returned it. “We’re tired--don’t argue with me. And we have time to figure this out together, love.”

And Jon breathed.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've enjoyed this week, lemme know! :D 
> 
> I certainly have!


End file.
